


Not My Heonney

by ReeLeeV



Series: MX Request Forum Works [7]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Siblings, Fluff, M/M, Protective Siblings, Siblings, fulfilled request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-01-21 11:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12456928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: When Hoseok and Jooheon hit it off immediately, Jooheon's older brother, Hyunwoo, knows this can only mean trouble...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Eighth request filled by Druekee's and mine budding new project: https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com/ where anon asked for a fic where Shownu and Jooheon are siblings, and overprotective brother Shownu tries to guard Jooheon against Wonho...  
> Visit us anytime to request any fic you'd like~! (You may leave it as anon if it's a bit embarrassing~)
> 
> Also check out our Collections page on AO3! We also accept requests through their, just check out the info to see how ^^* http://archiveofourown.org/collections/MX_Fic_Request_Forum Be sure to follow us on Twitter @mxrequestsforum for some upcoming events~

Hyunwoo sets the last of the boxes down with a sigh, lifting his shirt to his face to wipe at the sweat gathering at his brow. Jooheon scrambles in after him, holding out a bottle of water.

“I told you you didn’t have to carry up all my boxes, hyung…” Jooheon tells the older, smacking his lips in dismay. “I appreciate it, but I could’ve done it myself.”

“Nonsense,” Hyunwoo tells him, turning to him with a Buddha-like smile. “You’re my little brother, and that means I have to take care of you.” Jooheon ‘hmmphs’ under his breath, crossing his arms as he looks around the room.

“I’m in college now, hyung,” Jooheon states, pointing out the obvious as he nods around their shared dorm. “You’ve got to let me start doing somethings for myself. I mean, I’m not five anymore…” He pouts as if to further make his point, but this only causes Hyunwoo to remember when he _was_ five, and how he’d begged Hyunwoo to piggyback him to and from school every day. The older just reaches out, ruffling Jooheon’s hair with an affectionate light in his eyes, and walks out of the room.

Not that he’d tell Jooheon this in a million years, but Hyunwoo can’t let up from his caring ways for a number of reasons… the main of which being their mother threatening him with unimaginable consequences if he let anything happen to Jooheon during his first year of university. Of course, he didn’t need such threats to get him to watch out for his little brother. He wouldn’t ever forgive himself if anything were to happen to Jooheon. Which, he’s gotta add, is why his precious brother will be going _nowhere near_ his fraternity house.

“Hyunwoo!” a familiar voice suddenly calls from the open front door.

 _God_ , speaking of trouble…

Hyunwoo can’t help but chuckle at Hoseok’s impeccable timing as his same-age friend pops his head in from the hall. He hums in acknowledgment, gesturing for him to enter. Hoseok does so, and plops himself down on the nearby couch.

“How was your summer, Hoseok-ah?” Hyunwoo asks politely. He takes a long drink from the water, keeping himself in front of his brother’s doorway. It isn’t as if he doesn’t trust Hoseok around his brother, in fact the two have never even met, but he can see all too clearly the other man taking his little brother under his wing… and that’s the last thing either of them need this year.

“Same-old, same-old,” Hoseok answers with a shrug. “I helped my mom out a lot at the café, and when I wasn’t doing that I practiced my dancing and singing. I’m glad to be back, though. This last year is gonna be a blast!” Hyunwoo chuckles again, smiling knowingly at his energy.

“You drove here with Minhyuk-ah, didn’t you?”

Hoseok laughs sheepishly, the airy sound echoing around the dorm. It suddenly stops, though, as Hoseok’s gaze narrows towards Hyunwoo’s shoulder. Hyunwoo frowns confusedly, and glances behind him to see Jooheon peering over towards his same-age friend curiously. The young man bites back a sigh of defeat as he steps to the side.

“Hoseok,” Hyunwoo says, gesturing between them as he speaks, “this is my little brother, Jooheon. He’s starting here this year. Jooheonney, this is one of my fraternity brothers, Shin Hoseok.” Hoseok stands, throwing on a debonair smile as he offers out a hand. Jooheon presses his lips together, his eyes glancing betwixt the older man’s eyes and their joined hands. The tips of his ears begin to burn the longer their fingers remain interlocked, and Hoseok’s smile only grows at the cute reaction.

“You didn’t tell me your brother was coming here this year,” Hoseok comments, his eyes twinkling with an unreadable light. “Are you going to try and join the brotherhood, Jooheonney?”

“I hadn’t thought about it…” Jooheon mutters truthfully. He’d been so busy packing and getting everything together that he hadn’t even begun to think about extracurriculars.

“It’d be easy for you to get in,” Hoseok goes on, flicking his gaze towards Hyunwoo. “Even if Hyunwoo wouldn’t vouch for you, I would.” He then returns his eyes to Jooheon as he adds, “We need more cuties in the house~” It’s a good thing Jooheon isn’t drinking anything right now, or else he’d quite literally choked just now.

“Hoseok-ah…” Hyunwoo says warningly, shooting the other a cautious look. “Jooheonney needs to focus on his studies, not partying night and day.”

“Honestly, Hyunwoo,” Hoseok chuckles, pulling Jooheon in suddenly to throw his arm around the younger’s shoulders. “You’re gonna give Heonney here a bad idea about the frat.” A mad blush flares up on Jooheon’s cheeks, causing Hyunwoo to ripple defensively. He crosses his arms over his chest, and gives Hoseok a look that can only say ‘If you don’t get your hands off my little brother, you’ll find yourself without hands’. Hoseok clears his throat, clearly getting the message as he drops his arm.

“Bring him to the party next week,” Hoseok tells him. “Everyone would love to meet him, and not just because he’s cute. You talk so much about him, I feel like he’s a member already.” He shoots Jooheon a wink, and then saunters out of the dorm. Jooheon’s eyes stay plastered on the older man as he walks. Hyunwoo watches his little brother wearily, not liking this at all…

”Get to unpacking, Jooheonney,” Hyunwoo finally says, walking over to close the front door with a satisfying slam. “I’ve still got to show you around campus.”

“Why don’t you want me joining your fraternity, hyung?” Jooheon asks, crossing his arms defiantly. “And why were you just so rude to your friend?”

“The fraternity _and_ Hoseok have a reputation,” Hyunwoo tells him simply, turning on his heel to go to his own room to begin unpacking. “Trust me, Jooheonney. It’s something you want to steer clear of. I’m your hyung, so listen to me.” Jooheon ‘hmmphs’ under his breath, but doesn’t put up a fight… for now. He merely goes to do as his big brother asks, and goes to unpack.

Hyunwoo sighs heavily as he silently works in his own room. He guesses he’ll have to have a talk with Hoseok to make sure the other knows to keep the freshman off his list of prospective conquests.

The fraternity only ever got a reputation because of Hoseok, after all. He holds the record for most nightly conquests gained from parties, and his top rival, Minhyuk, isn’t even close to getting to his level. A fact that has, granted, caused a bit of a jealous rift between the two, but that’s beside the point.

Hyunwoo only knows one thing. In order to do his job and protect his little brother, he has to keep him away from the fraternity, and Hoseok, one way or another.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys for taking so long on this update!!! ;-; One day I'll write up a proper update schedule, lol... For now, please accept my apology, this update, and that I'm /trying/ to get better~! <3

“Hyung,” Jooheon whines as he slumps onto the couch, an impossibly adorable pout pulling at his plump lips, “I don’t know if I can do this whole college thing…” Hyunwoo chuckles warmly, shaking his head at his little brother.

“It’s only the first week,” he says, unable to keep himself from smiling at Jooheon’s second whine.

“That’s my point!” he says, flopping onto his back to glare over at his brother. “I’ve only been read syllabi and bought books, and I’m already so exhausted! How am I supposed to make it through an entire _year_ , much less four???” Hyunwoo’s about to respond, aiming to give the freshman a fantastically rousing speech of confidence, but a knock at the door stops him. He turns, frowning confusedly as he goes to answer the door.

Their RA—and one of Hyunwoo’s fraternity brothers—stands waiting on the other side. Lee Minhyuk, his hair dyed a burnt sort-of blonde, and a familiar smirk on his face as his eyes immediately skip over Hyunwoo’s shoulder to the pouting boy on the couch.

“Hoseok-hyung said your brother was here this semester~” he says, his gaze flicking back knowingly at Hyunwoo. He then feigns a pout, tilting his head ever so slightly and poking out his lower lip. “Why haven’t you brought him over to the house yet to introduce him to us? Are you _really_ that ashamed of us, hyung?” Hyunwoo can feel Jooheon’s curious gaze on his back, and he instinctually moves to keep Jooheon out of Minhyuk’s line of sight.

“It’s only the first week, Moongie,” Hyunwoo tells him, forcing out a light chuckle. Minhyuk hums, seeming unconvinced.

“Yeah, well we’re having a party tomorrow night, so bring him,” he says, nodding pointedly at the boy. “It’s a party especially for prospective pledges, so it’ll be pretty tame.”

“He isn’t—,” Hyunwoo begins, but Jooheon cuts him off.

“I haven’t really decided if I want to pledge or not,” Jooheon says, speaking loud and clear to the man in the hall. “Hyung says I shouldn’t, but—” He’s cut off by an adoring coo from the RA, and Hyunwoo visibly ripples. Minhyuk chuckles lowly, leaning against the doorjamb.

“Well, this is the best way to decide, Heonney Bee~” he sighs, crossing his arms over his chest as he quirks up a brow. “These parties are how we get all the new meat in, so everyone will be on their best behavior. You’ll get to see a little bit of what our usual parties are like, see all the thank-you gifts we get every year from all the charities we work with… Ya know, the works.” He shrugs, straightening back up. He pats Hyunwoo’s chest, clicking his tongue as his fingers brush against the older’s white tshirt.

“Don’t worry, papa bear. We won’t tarnish you’re precious Jooheonney… yet~” He winks at Hyunwoo, giggling softly to himself as he retracts his hand and saunters off as he adds, “I expect to see you both there!”

Hyunwoo grumbles something under his breath about troublesome friends not knowing when to stop when they’re ahead, slamming the door with a resounding thud. He shuffles back to his room, and Jooheon can hear the squeaking of the older’s mattress as he throws himself onto his bed. Jooheon swallows thickly, shooting a hesitant glance towards Hyunwoo’s room as he moves to sort out his books for the next day.

 

Jooheon sits anxiously on the sunken-in couch, drumming a beat out against the tops of his knees. He takes a drink of water, sufficiently draining his third bottle of the night. He smacks his lips, going back to working on this new, frantic beat mirroring the state of his own heart. Hyunwoo hadn’t given him any trouble about coming to this party, after all, for which Jooheon was thankful. However, he’d had to come early with his brother, and now he’s sitting here, twiddling his thumbs aimlessly while the others set up the house.

The front door swings open, ricocheting off the wall behind it. Jooheon jumps, his eyes wide as Minhyuk stumbles into the living room, his eyes glazed over and a laundry basket full of booze in his hands.

“whAT UP my fellow cOMPATriOts??” he asks, his wavering tone drifting from deadly soft to piercingly loud impressively fast. He pauses, chuckling as he throws himself towards the nearest chair, dropping the laundry basket to the floor. “Or, should I say, _cum-_ patriots?” He bursts out laughing at his own dumb joke, hugging himself round the middle and bent forward as his raspy guffaws fill the house.

Jooheon can’t help but laugh along with him, chuckling softly to himself as Hyunwoo comes into the room, one of his other fraternity brother, Kihyun, in tow. The brunette purses his lips, crossing his arms disapprovingly as he takes in Minhyuk’s appearance.

“Honestly, Minhyuk-ah,” he sighs, shaking his head. “Have you already been drinking? The party is supposed to start soon, but there’s no way we’re going to get ready in time without your help.” Minhyuk pushes a defiant huff through his lips, rolling his eyes.

“You know I do my best work drunk, anyway,” Minhyuk fires back at him, throwing on a sultry smirk. Kihyun stares at him, unimpressed, and Jooheon begins to think Minhyuk might mean more than with just decorating…

Hoseok struts into the room, throwing Jooheon a casual wink as he passes and goes to pick up the laundry basket. He takes it to the bar set against the wall behind the couch on which Jooheon sits, and it’s all the freshman has in him to keep from craning his neck to keep Hoseok in his line of sight. Hyunwoo watches Hoseok as he walks around, a stoic yet protective gaze set in his eyes. A lanky man glides into the room, looking half-asleep despite being awake for an hour already, and he plops himself down on Jooheon’s other side.

“Wonnie,” Kihyun says, shooting a warning glare at the yawning freshman, “I told you you could come early _only_ if you helped us set up… That doesn’t look like helping to me.” A high-pitched whine falls from Hyungwon’s plump lips, and he drapes himself around Jooheon’s shoulders.

“You’re so mean to me,” he whines, batting his eyelashes at Kihyun. “Hyunwoo-hyung brought Jooheonney, but he doesn’t have to help… Why can’t _he_ be my recruiter??” Kihyun rolls his eyes at the freshman’s complaints, waving a dismissive hand as he leaves the room. Hyungwon pulls away from Jooheon as soon as Kihyun’s gone, pouting after the older. “I could’ve sworn that’d set him off…” he mutters, seeming disappointed as he stands from the couch, suddenly much more aware, and follows after the older.

Jooheon chances a look back at the bar, but he quickly turns back around at seeing Hoseok is staring _at him_. As he turns back, he catches Hyunwoo’s look of dismay, seeming defeated yet defiant all at once.

“C’mon, Jooheonney,” he says, nodding towards the way Kihyun and Hyungwon had gone. “Come help with the set-up.” Jooheon pouts standing slowly and following Hyunwoo’s steps. He glances back at Hoseok one last time, his heart beating impossibly fast at the simple, flirtatious wave the older sends his way. He gulps thickly, focusing his attention on the work he’s about to do.

God, tonight’s gonna be a long night…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments/kudos/etc are always appreciated~ I'll see y'all in the next update! <33


	3. Chapter 3

Jooheon finds himself back on the couch after a few hours, gulping thickly as he swirls his cup of questionably fluorescent green punch. He watches as people mill about, drifting through the living room in varying states of sobriety. There’s a crowd of people filling the space between the couch and the bar, and others stumble towards the far corner, which had been made-up like a dance floor. Hyungwon bounces on his heels at the head of it behind his DJ booth. Kihyun belts out endless high notes beside him on the discount microphone, showing off his talents to an unperturbed audience.

“Quite the party, huh?” a familiar voice prompts, and Jooheon turns to see Hoseok sitting down beside him with a sigh. He takes a drink from a water bottle and leans back against the couch and spreading his legs wide. Jooheon gulps, managing a small nod. Hoseok watches him, a single brow lifting. “Hyunwoo-ya’s really got you so scared you can’t even talk to me, huh?”

His tone is dry, devoid of any flirtatious undertones, and even sounds a little disappointed. Jooheon can’t help but be surprised, as it makes him feel a bit guilty. He’d planned to try and avoid Hoseok all night, if need be, as he knows Hyunwoo wouldn’t like them talking… But, he also doesn’t want to be rude.

After all, it isn’t as if Hyunwoo’s even technically _said_ why he doesn’t want Hoseok hanging around… He doubts it’s because of a fight or anything, so surely it’d be okay… Right?

So, with this in mind, he downs half of what remains in his cup and focuses his full attention on the older, having to bite back a wince at the nail polish remover taste filling his mouth.

“N-Not really,” Jooheon answers finally, ignoring the amused smirk pulling at Hoseok’s lips. Hoseok leans closer, and Jooheon tells himself it’s so that he can be heard over the music.

“Tell me,” Hoseok says, his voice resounding in Jooheon’s ear, “what’s got your brother so worked up this year? He used to be one of the chillest members of the fraternity, but now he’s… I don’t know. Wound up tight, I guess? This is the first time he’s come to the house, and last year he basically lived here.” Jooheon shifts in his seat, and he tells himself it’s because Hoseok is broaching on an uncomfortable subject and most definitely not because if he doesn’t get some space between himself and the older then his heart will most definitely beat out of his chest.

“… My being here is probably one of the reasons,” Jooheon finally answers, unsure if he should let Hoseok in on the big family secret. Hoseok hums, nodding to himself. A thoughtful light passes through his gaze, and the younger can tell Hyunwoo hasn’t let him in on the secret, so he’s done well in not mentioning it.

“He’s so protective of you,” Hoseok comments, sighing his warm breath into Jooheon’s ear and sending chills down the younger’s spine. “I’m not even this bad with my own brother.” He pauses, chuckling softly to himself. “Maybe I should reevaluate how I treat him or something…”

“You have a brother?” Jooheon asks, the notion catching him off-guard. Hoseok hums, and the younger can almost hear him nod. Hoseok releases another long breath, and his arms wraps around Jooheon’s waist. He rests his head on Jooheon’s shoulder, nuzzling his hair against the younger boy’s cheek.

“Yeah, he’s a few years younger than me, though,” Hoseok replies casually, as if he isn’t making Jooheon’s heart do backflips in his chest. “He’d never come to the same school as me in a million years… He’ll probably not have to come to school, anyway. Our dad’s got this small business back home that he’s always had an interest in, so he’ll probably just inherit that. Which is fine, of course. I’ve never pictured myself running a convenience, anyway. A dance studio would be more of my style…”

Jooheon relaxes in the older man’s hold as he speaks, finding the warmth emanating from him oddly comforting. He remembers when he was younger, and how he’d beg Hyunwoo to cuddle with him whenever he’d had a nightmare. It would never work out all that well, though, as Hyunwoo is like a human heater and Jooheon would always end up much too warm and have to go back to his own room. He doesn’t think he’d have such an issue with Hoseok.

Hoseok suddenly stiffens, his entire body going rigid against Jooheon’s.

“Th-Thorry,” he mutters right up against Jooheon’s ear. He clears his throat before adding, “Is this… okay?” His voice just _drips_ with nerves, and Jooheon can’t help but smile endearingly at it. He nods after thinking for a moment, the tips of his ears burning. Hoseok heaves a breath of relief as he relaxes, holding onto Jooheon a bit tighter.

 

“Aiiiish, stop worrying so much, hyung!!” Kihyun practically yells at Hyunwoo, slapping the older boy on his shoulder before taking another drink from his cup. A loose grin pulls at his lips, and his gaze is murky. Hyunwoo eyes the cup in his hand, and then glances to Hyungwon with a cautious twinkle in his eye. Hyungwon merely gazes on affectionately, and Hyunwoo knows the younger will be of no help.

“Yah! Don’t ignore me!” Kihyun insists, shaking Hyunwoo. Or, at least, he tries, but he shakes himself much more than the older. “I’m giving you quality advice here, hyung, and you’re just ignoring it. Hoseok-hyung doesn’t mean any harm when he’s flirting with Heonney. Just let it be.”

Hyunwoo’s parts his lips to say that Hyungwon should take Kihyun back to their dorm tonight, as the boy is much too wasted by now, but something stops him. Call it sibling telepathy, call it catching the wrong vibe, call it what you will as he has no idea what to name it. Something just tells him to look over towards the last place he’d seen his brother. His words die in his throat, and he can’t help but crumple his plastic cup in his hand in silent indignation.

Hoseok, hugging Jooheon—his precious Jooheonney—from behind, on the couch. His precious little innocent brother sitting there, in the man’s arms, his pale chubby cheeks blushing a wild red. An impossibly wide smile is on Jooheon’s face, his dimples showing at the corners of his mouth.

Hyunwoo starts forward, though he isn’t quite sure what he means to do. Force the two apart? Probably. Pull Jooheon away and drag him back to their dorm? Possibly. Grab Hoseok and throw him out the nearest window? Most definitely. But, before he can even get a foot away from Kihyun’s drunken ramblings, a different friend stops him.

“Hyung!” Minhyuk says, popping up just in front of him. He has a new guy in tow, someone very obviously not used to the party scene. His eyes seem to be wider than they’re supposed to be, and he keeps looking around at all his surroundings with a sense of wonder. Hyunwoo visibly ripples, clenching his jaw at having been interrupted. Minhyuk is obviously oblivious to his mood, though, or he just doesn’t care.

“This is Im Changkyun, he’s in your brother’s year,” Minhyuk continues, beaming from ear to ear as he goes on. “He says he’s interested in rushing our fraternity!! Isn’t that great?? I think he’d fit right in, don’t you???” Hyunwoo hums, not really paying attention as he looks back in the direction of his brother.

Minhyuk babbles on as if the older is still listening. He doesn’t even bother stopping when Hyunwoo shoves passed him, heading towards a now-empty couch.


	4. Chapter 4

"It's better out here, right?" Hoseok prompts, sitting down with a sigh on the ground. The inky black sky spreads out above them, dotted periodically by the occasional twinkle of starlight. Jooheon stands on wobbling legs, falling a bit too fast against the soft, green grass and huffing out a hot breath. The stars above him begin to dance, and he pets at the grass with a shaking hand.

When Hoseok had asked him to join him out here for some air, Jooheon had—foolishly—downed what punch had been left in his cup... Which, unfortunately, had ended up being a lot more than he'd realized. Now, he can barely get his eyes to focus on any one thing, and everything around him goes all wavy and absolutely refuses to calm down. He's vaguely aware of Hoseok laughing at him, and he can't help but pout defiantly.

"You okay there?" the older asks, lifting a concerned brow. Jooheon murmurs something about doing just fine, not realizing he's leaning against the older boy. Hoseok coos, but it sounds like It's from far off. Hoseok’s hand rakes through his hair, the touch somehow quite comforting to the younger.

“My… My head,” Jooheon mumbles, feeling incredibly nauseated by just the first syllable. “My head hurts, hyung.” A low whine escapes his throat through his pouty lips, and he consciously gives up on all hopes of holding himself up as he leans fully against Hoseok. 

“Don’t worry, Heonney,” he tells him, his tone gentle and comforting. “It’ll only get worse tomorrow.” Jooheon whines even louder, more high-pitched this time, and Hoseok’s chest lifts and falls with the most beautiful laugh Jooheon has ever heard.

“You’re soniiiice, hyung,” Jooheon says, his words slurring together the more he speaks. “My brother is so mean to you, but you’re so nice to me. Why are you so nice to me? Do you like me, hyung? Because I like you. You make me blush when you look at me and you’re so nice to me and you wink at me…” He trails off, losing his train of thought as he thinks that perhaps he shouldn’t be saying all these things. But, in his drunken state, he just can’t think of  _why_ saying these things would be bad.

Hoseok, however, is inwardly panicking. The younger’s words cause his eyes to widen, and he physically stiffens. He gulps thickly, staring thoughtfully at the grass. He’s never been called out for his flirting before… Well, at least not in any sort of positive atmosphere. If he had a dime for every time a guy’s picked a fight with him over flirting—straight or otherwise—well… he’d have a lot of frikkin dimes. 

He’s just about to reply with his intentions, about how cute Jooheon is and how much he’d like to get to know him better when the younger is a bit more sober, but a shout from behind them makes the words catch in his throat. 

“Jooheon-ah!!”

Hoseok turns to see Hyunwoo barreling towards them, a fiercely protective sheen over his eyes the likes of which Hoseok has never seen. He’s suddenly more terrified than he’s ever been in his entire life, despite the fact that they’re only sitting there. As his same-age friend grows closer, all he can do is blubber about how it isn’t what it looks like and he swears he wasn’t trying anything because why would he??? He’s not a creep!!! 

Hyunwoo, however, seems less than impressed. He doesn’t even spare Hoseok a glance as he plucks his brother up from the ground and begins to walk off. Jooheon whines, yelling something about needing an answer, but Hoseok only remains where he sits. He knows better than to go after them with Hyunwoo looking as pissed as he does. An irate storm seems to follow him around, causing all the drunken idiots in the vicinity to part before him like the Red Sea.

Hoseok sighs in defeat, his mouth going dry as he thinks that he’s perhaps just blown all the chances he’d had with that adorable freshman…

Hyunwoo ignores Jooheon’s protests all the way home. He knows his little brother doesn’t know what he’s saying, because Jooheon would never be whining about a crush to him like this  _sober._ Especially not when said crush is he one he’d just found Jooheon with alone in the dead of night. 

The sight of his little brother and fraternity brother sitting so close together under that blanket of stars flashes to the front of Hyunwoo’s mind, and he visibly ripples as he opens the door to his dorm with his foot. He moves swiftly though the small living area to Jooheon’s bedroom and gently lays him down on the shitty mattress. He’s finally able to sigh a breath of relief at seeing Jooheon safe, here, in his room. 

“You’re so mean, hyung,” Jooheon complains, his voice heightened by the whine within it. He buries his pouting face into his pillow, his eyes shut tight. 

“I promised our parents I’d keep you safe,” Hyunwoo defends, his tone leaving no room for argument. Well, no room for argument with someone sober enough to recognize such a tone. 

“Nothiiiiing was happeniiiiing!!!” Jooheon goes on. “We were just sitting, is that  _illegal_  now??? Hoseokkie-hyung did nothing wrong!!!”

“I don’t care,” Hyunwoo insists, standing as he’s very much not in the mood to hear this. “He’s a bad influence, and I don’t want you hanging around him. I told Appa and Eomma that they wouldn’t have to worry about you coming here because  _I’d_  look out for you. I’m sorry, but that’s just how it is. Now get some sleep, I’ll check on you in a few hours.” 

“ _Yooooouuuuuu_ get some sleep!!!” Jooheon shouts back, though it comes out more as a mumble considering how he’s already half-asleep. Hyunwoo chuckles softly. Now that his panic has subsided a bit, he can start to take mental notes on what his baby brother is like drunk so he can tease him about it later. He ruffles the younger’s hair fondly. 

“I love you, Heonney,” Hyunwoo tells him softly. Jooheon’s thunderous snore is all the answer he gets, and he can’t help but laugh again as he moves away from the room. 

He slumps to the couch, wiping at his face exhaustedly as he drops onto the squeaky piece of furniture. He reclines his head against the back of it, allowing his eyes to fall shut. He knew better than to let Jooheon go to that house, to get him into that kind of environment! Their parents will freak when they find out!!

 _Well_ , he consoles himself halfheartedly,  _at least I've got an example now about why I can't trust him there. Now I can guilt him into never even thinking about going there again, or about seeing that damn_ _Hoseok_ _ever again..._

Hyunwoo sighs heavily, pushing thoughts of his same-age friend away. He'll save Hoseok for later... 


	5. Chapter 5

Jooheon awakens with a throbbing head and a dry throat. He’s frowning as he looks at his surroundings, slow to realize he’s in his bedroom... How did he get here...? Last thing he remembers, he’d been talking with Hoseok on the back lawn outside the fraternity house... He bolts up, head snapping so quickly to the side to ensure he’s alone in bed. He lies back down, his head pounding in retaliation for the sudden movements as he sighs out a breath of relief.

It’d be just his luck to fall into bed with his crush the first time he gets drunk...

He hears the soft clatter of dishes in the common area, and Jooheon just manages enough strength to get out of bed and shuffle his way out of the room, squinting his eyes against the harsh light of the common area.

Hyunwoo stands at the counter of their kitchenette, staring dutifully at a pan he’s got on their hotplate. He glances up, though, when he hears his younger brother. He smiles fondly, watching as Jooheon goes over to the tan couch and pulls the nearby blanket closer and wrapping his shoulders with it. Hyunwoo reaches into the cabinet for the bottle of tylenol, uncapping it and bringing over two pills with a bottle of water. 

Jooheon wordlessly takes the medication and hydration, draining over half the bottle in one gulp. He slumps down with a sigh, hiding his face with the fluffy blanket. Hyunwoo merely chuckles fondly, ruffling his brother’s hair before returning to making breakfast.

The younger feels a buzzing in his pocket, and he huffs in discontent as he untangles his arm from the blanket long enough to pull his phone free. His eyebrows shoot up, though, at the messages waiting on his lockscreen.

_ Hey, srry to just txt like this, I got ur # from min _

_ but I wanted 2 no if u made it home ok? _

_ its hoseok btw _

Jooheon gulps thickly, glancing to Hyunwoo to make sure he isn’t watching. The older seems sufficiently distracted, and Jooheon feels safe enough to send a quick text back.

_ It's ok!! I made it home...  _

_ Thnx for checking on me ^^* _

For a moment, Jooheon thinks the emoticon is too much, too forward, as he watches those three dots of death in and out of existence. He stares at the screen, dreading just what Hoseok could possibly think of him now for getting so drunk during the first legitimate amount of time they’ve spent together. He sees his brother come close out of the corner of his eye, and he quickly locks his phone and straightens up. Hyunwoo hands over a plate of pancakes and eggs, giving Jooheon a steady stare that to anyone else would look like he’s just staring and not asking what he’s doing.

Jooheon offers a soft chuckle, taking the plate and stuffing his mouth full before he has to answer. Hyunwoo chuckles warmly, ruffling Jooheon’s hair again before returning to the hot plate. Jooheon huffs out a relieved breath, glad Hyunwoo didn’t press him. He feels his phone buzz, and he does his best to seem casual as he unlocks it again to check what Hoseok had said.

_ why wouldn’t i?? i’m just glad you made it home~~ _

There’s enough space for Jooheon to take another bite of pancake before Hoseok sends the next message.

_ so how r u feeling…? u got p drunk last night lol _

Jooheon feels himself blush, hiding his face in the blanket to keep his brother from noticing. 

_ apdiugvbau i no i’m so embarrassed ^^; srry abt that _

_ lol u dont need 2 be… if u only new abt the stuff ive seen at those parties _

Jooheon then sees two paths stretch out before him, one where he asks Hoseok to elaborate and it proves to be exactly the encouragement the older needs to keep in contact with Jooheon, despite anything his brother may or may not have said to him at the party. He wouldn’t tell Hyunwoo about it, it’ll be his first secret from his big brother… Or, he could tell Hoseok that he’s sure the boy’s seen a lot, thank him for checking up on him again, and ending it at that. 

Hyunwoo would be appeased, Jooheon wouldn’t have to hide anything from his big brother who’s never done anything but care for and protect Jooheon for his entire life… 

_ i’m so curious now lol _ , Jooheon sends, shooting a guilty glance to his big brother after hitting the little arrow that’s sure to change everything. But, oddly, he doesn’t regret it one bit.

 

Hoseok chuckles to himself, typing out a quick reply to Jooheon before kneeling to scrub at a mysterious stain on the wooden floor that Kihyun’s sure to have a cow about if he sees. He and Jooheon have been texting back and forth for a couple hours, and he’s thinking that as soon as he’s done here he should invite the younger out for some coffee.

But, then, his fraternity brother comes into the house like an approaching storm, stomping in through the house without giving a glance at anyone. Hyunwoo marches right up to Hoseok, glowering down at him over his crossed arms. Hoseok gulps thickly, glancing up nervously with a small smile. He keeps the screen of his phone hidden, to make sure Hyunwoo doesn’t have any way of knowing Jooheon’s currently texting him. 

Despite nothing having happened at the party between him and the freshman, Hoseok just really doesn’t want Hyunwoo to think he’s any more of a predator than he already assumes he is. 

“You,” Hyunwoo grumbles, his voice like a low rumbling of thunder. “Did you get my brother drunk on purpose last night?” Hoseok stands, shaking his head adamantly as he raises his hands in a show of submission.

“No!!!!!!” he assures his same-age friend. “Man, nothing happened! I saw he wasn’t feeling well while we were inside, and I took him out there to cool off. That’s it.”

“Then how did he get so drunk?”

“He was drinking all night, and you know how strong our drinks are around here,” Hoseok explains. He catches sight of Minhyuk passing by them, shooting Hoseok a knowing smirk as he carries out the laundry basket of booze he’d brought the day before. “Just ask him!!!!” Hoseok shouts, pointing accusingly at Minhyuk. “He’s the one that mixed the house punch last night, and that’s what Heonney looked like he was drinking!”

Hyunwoo visibly ripples at the nickname, but he turns to Minhyuk, anyway, giving Hoseok a look telling him he isn’t done yet. Hoseok releases a relieved breath, watching as the man stalks toward his next target. He feels his phone go off, and he quickly wipes his hands free of cleaning water to check it. It’s Jooheon, of course, chatting as if he has no idea of the current panic overtaking Hoseok’s heart.

Though, he can’t deny the small sense of calm that sets within him at reading Jooheon’s words.

He glances to Hyunwoo, chewing on the inside of his cheek. He doesn’t want to do something that’d upset his friendship with him… But, he seems to have already done that without trying, and Jooheon is just  _ so cute _ … 

_ wanna meet for coffee 2day? i no a great place _

Hoseok sends it before he can think himself out of it, not wanting to chicken out after the last second like a putz. Luckily for him, Jooheon answers at lightning speed, and squashes any doubts he might have had for the split second with his adorable enthusiasm.

_ oh uh… yes!!!! just tell me how to get there ^^* it’ll be fun 2 c u again~ _

Hoseok chuckles, slipping his phone into his pocket and kneeling to finish up his work. He wants to get done quick so he can go see Jooheon again.

**Author's Note:**

> Eighth request filled by Druekee's and mine budding new project: https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com/ where anon asked for a fic where Shownu and Jooheon are siblings, and overprotective brother Shownu tries to guard Jooheon against Wonho...  
> Visit us anytime to request any fic you'd like~! (You may leave it as anon if it's a bit embarrassing~)
> 
> Also check out our Collections page on AO3! We also accept requests through their, just check out the info to see how ^^* http://archiveofourown.org/collections/MX_Fic_Request_Forum Be sure to follow us on Twitter @mxrequestsforum for some upcoming events~


End file.
